It is believed that the prior art device closest to the subject cushion assembly is that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,761,131. In accordance with this patent, two pillows are filled with chunks of polyurethane foam and connected by sewing the rear edge of the cushion intended to be the seat cushion and the lower edge of the back cushion. This so-called "sofa-like article of furniture" presents certain defects which are intended to be obviated by the present invention.
In the first place, the seat cushion which supports the major part of a user's weight does not have the property of rigidity to the degree required to afford comfort to one sitting on it for prolonged periods. It is also lacking in squared corners at the forward end of the seat cushion which are highly desirable not only from the aspect of providing rigidity but also for appearance effects.
This patented article is also lacking in an envelope or casing in which the seat and back cushions are received as individual elements and a zipper-controlled slot through which the cushions may be passed.
This invention is founded on the concept that a seat cushion comprising a rectangularly shaped envelope of fabric and having spaced end portions, with one end portion receiving a pad of polyurethane and the other end portion receiving a pillow consisting of a pillowcase that is filled with shredded polyurethane foam with the fabric between the end portions forming a hinge, together with a zipper-controlled slot on the back of the envelope extending into both end portions, will meet with large public acceptance, particularly because it is susceptible of being made by individuals who have been properly instructed as to the method as compared to being manufactured in factories.